Riding In Cars With Trent
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: FINISHED This is loosely based on the movie Riding In Cars With Boys, but with a Daria twist to it. Shorter, too.
1. The Party

I do not own Daria or "Riding In Cars With Boys". In fact, I own nothing. I live in a hole in the wall in my mother's basement.  
  
CH 1: THE PARTY  
  
"Thanks for getting me through high school," said eighteen year old Daria Morgendorffer to her best friend, Jane Lane. They were at a graduation party, taking a long last look at the idiots whose stupidity had entertained them for the past four years. However, they were more than happy to get away from Brittany Taylor, whose squeaky voice would give everybody a migraine, Kevin Thompson, the "Q.B." whose head was so empty, a football game could be held in it, and Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer III, who just flat out annoyed everybody.  
  
"I am so damn glad to get out of here," said Jane as she leaned against the porch railing and held her drink. "There is no way in hell people like Brittany will be in Art College."  
  
"There's no way in hell Brittany will be in any college," said Daria as she took a sip of her Pepsi. Just then, she spit it out and her eyes grew wide, which was very uncommon for Daria.  
  
"It's Date Rape, Charlie Brown," said Jane sarcastically as she watched her friend wipe her mouth on her sleeve.  
  
"No, worse. Tom must have snuck in here or something," she said, pointing in Tom's direction. Tom was standing there with a group of people who Daria and Jane could not identify.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" said Jane with a scowl on her face as she walked off towards him.  
  
"Uh, Jane, what are you doing?" asked Daria flatly.  
  
"I'm gonna give him shit," said Jane.  
  
"But I dumped him," replied Daria.  
  
"I know," said Jane, "but I still wanna see what he's doing here. Don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well come anyways."  
  
"Fine," Daria sighed. "But I know I'll regret this later." With that, she reluctantly followed Jane. As they approached Tom, he turned around and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Jane, Daria, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I might ask you the same question," said Daria. "You don't even go to this school."  
  
"Well maybe I just felt like going to a party," said Tom angrily.  
  
"Tom, who's that?" asked one of his buddies.  
  
"Oh, those are my two ex-girlfriends. I went out with Jane, then kissed Daria, then broke up with Jane and dated Daria until she dumped me," Tom told him.  
  
"You dog," said his friend as Jane and Daria walked away.  
  
"I can't believe he would brag about that," Daria said with a hint of angst in her voice once she and Jane got away.  
  
"Well, he was a bastard," said Jane. "But look at it this way--he will die someday."  
  
"Not soon enough," said Daria.  
  
"I know," said Jane, then quickly added, "I take that back!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Remember what happened the last time we joked about someone dying?"  
  
"You mean Tommy Sherman?" replied Daria. "We didn't make him die."  
  
"It was a freak accident," said Jane. "But I still don't like it when people die right after I said they should."  
  
"Well I guess you couldn't hold a throne of power," said Daria as she threw her soda can into a nearby trashcan. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Go get 'em, tiger," said Jane as her friend headed into the house. She took a seat on the step, when she saw her brother's friend, Jesse Moreno headed towards her. Their band, Mystik Spiral, were playing at the party. For years Jane had a thing for Jesse, until she met Tom. When they broke up, she started having feelings for Jesse again.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, twenty-three year old Trent Lane put his guitar in its case and headed off the stage for a little break. His band, Mystik Spiral, were playing at the graduation party. The thoughts of high school came back to Trent and sent chills up his spine. "I'm gonna take a break," Trent said as Nick Campbell put his bass into its case. "I'll be back in a few."  
  
Trent walked off the stage and headed towards the bathroom for a smoke. He hadn't done it before, but he wanted to give it a try. He figured that the bathroom was a good place because he would be alone. When he got there, he looked at the large bathroom with a toilet and sink up front and a bathtub around a corner. He decided to camp out there just in case someone came in, they wouldn't see him smoking. In fact, they wouldn't see him at all.  
  
He lit up a cigarette and hacked as he took a puff, then put it out. Right away he did not like it, and he decided that he wouldn't do it. Just as he tossed it into the wastebasket, he heard someone walk in and slam the door. He heard them let out a deep sigh and sit on the floor. He peeked around the little corner and saw Daria sitting there, with her head in her hands. She wasn't crying, of course not, because Daria DOESN'T cry, but she looked angry about something. Trent decided that he would go see what was wrong.  
  
"Daria, what's wrong?" he asked as he got up off the edge of the bathtub. She jumped slightly, surprised at his presence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was gonna try a smoke," replied Trent. "Dumb idea." He took out his pack of cigarettes and tossed them into the wastebasket. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," said Daria. "Everything's fine."  
  
"Well you normally don't just sit in bathrooms alone," said Trent as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Daria as she winced at how close she and Trent were sitting.  
  
"Is it Tom?" Trent asked. Daria popped her head up, confused about how Trent knew that. Did he know that they broke up? Or was he just guessing? No, he was too oblivious for that.  
  
"Yeah," she said uneasily. "He snuck into this party and told everybody about how he dated Jane, then kissed me and broke up with Jane."  
  
"He said that?" asked Trent as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms.  
  
"He also told about how I dumped him," said Daria. "He was such a bastard."  
  
"Come on," said Trent as he stood up. He extended his hand to Daria, who just looked at it like she did when she got her navel pierced.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Daria.  
  
"Just come with me," said Trent.  
  
"Last time I went with somebody, I regretted it," she said, remembering the conversation she had had with Jane earlier that night. She reluctantly took his hand and stood up and followed Trent into the backyard.  
  
"Stay there," Trent said to Daria as they approached Jane and Jesse on the step.  
  
"What were you and my brother talking about?" asked Jane as they watched Trent approach Tom. However, Daria did not answer because she was too busy watching Trent and wondering what he was going to do.  
  
"Tom," said Trent, tapping him on the shoulder. Tom turned around and grinned.  
  
"Hey Trent," he said, pretending that nothing was wrong. Trent swung his fist up and punched Tom smack in the face. (A/N: Go Trent!!!!!!) Tom rubbed his face for a second and punched Trent back, putting a bruise on his cheek. Trent then punched Tom again, this time knocking him over.  
  
"Leave my sister and Daria alone," Trent said angrily as he walked off and the popular kids all rushed towards Tom to see if he was OK. "Let's get the hell out of here," said Trent to Daria and Jane as he headed towards the stage. "Nick, let's pack it up," said Trent as he picked up his guitar. Nick looked at the swarm of people heading towards the stage, and they looked pretty pissed at Trent.  
  
"Good idea," he said as he packed up his bass and Max Tyler hurriedly packed up his drum set. The gang headed towards the Tank and loaded the instruments into the back. Trent hopped in the driver's seat and Jesse in the passenger's as the rest of the gang sat in the back. They drove off as quickly as they could until they reached Max's neighborhood. They stopped the Tank and let Max and his drums off.  
  
"Later," said Max as he headed towards his house. They continued to drive until they reached Nick's house, which was just a few blocks away from Max's. They let him and his bass off, then continued to drive.  
  
"My parents aren't expecting me home until about midnight," said Daria. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only ten o'clock.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else," said Trent. "Is that cool?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Jane. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Let's go to the beach," said Jesse.  
  
"It's closed," said Trent as he stopped at a stoplight.  
  
"Not the boardwalk," replied Jesse. "We could hang out on there."  
  
"Cool. Is that fine with you guys?" he addressed Jane and Daria. They nodded in agreement and Jane grinned at Jesse. Daria felt her stomach turn, afraid to know what they would do. When they got to the boardwalk, Jane and Jesse stepped out and said they were going for a walk. Trent climbed in the back of the Tank, causing Daria to grow uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm," she began, not knowing what to say, "thanks."  
  
"No problem," said Trent. He looked out the window and saw Jane and Jesse walking into the night, hand in hand. "I hope those two behave."  
  
"No," said Daria. "Let's hope they don't make a terrorist attack." Trent did his laugh/cough thingy that he does and looked at Daria. She blushed and turned her head away, and he touched her shoulder, causing her to blush more. She looked at him, and he pulled her into a soft kiss.  
  
After a couple of seconds, they broke apart and both of their faces were a crimson red. "I'm sorry," Trent said to Daria.  
  
"Actually, I liked it," said Daria, embarrassed.  
  
"Daria, we shouldn't be together," said Trent. "I'm no good."  
  
"What you did was good," said Daria quietly.  
  
"Daria, I'm no good," Trent repeated. He looked down at his lap, then looked back up at Daria and pulled her into another kiss, worrying about what he would end up putting her through.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hi! My name is Laura. I used to be twister-power, but I changed my name to Benji's Riot Gurl coz I like Good Charlotte. So how is this for a first chapter?? I've written other Daria fics, but they were short and crappy and everybody was out of character. I posted 2 of them, but they got terrible flames, so I took them off. I'm hoping this fic will be a lot better. I've had some practice, since I've been writing for Rocket Power and stuff like that. It took me so long to get a good idea for a Daria fic......she's so hard to do because her wit is so unique and it's hard to keep her in character.  
  
Anyways, please read and review this, I wanna know how I'm doing. And a shout out to Napalm Krigbaum, who I met on the MTV.com Daria message board a couple years ago. That was when my screen name was trentobsessed.  
  
Anyways, R/R. Thanks. 


	2. Ill Again

I still don't own Daria or Riding In Cars With Boys. What makes you think I own them now??? Only Kevin and Brittany would.  
  
~CHAPTER 2: ILL AGAIN~  
  
One month after the party, Daria and Trent had become a couple. They had gone out a few times, usually to a movie or a concert. Not much really happened, since Trent slept half of the day and Daria had a curfew. Therefore, their time together was somewhat limited. Jane had gotten together with Jesse, with the same circumstances in their relationship.  
  
*~*~  
  
Daria awoke one morning feeling dizzy and nauseous. When she went to the bathroom to get her glasses, she was interrupted with a turning feeling of her stomach, so she leaned over the toilet and vomited her guts out.  
  
"Daria, are you okay?" her mother, Helen asked from outside the door. Helen had been walking by to her office to talk to her assistant, Eric, when she heard Daria in the bathroom.  
  
"I'm fine," Daria said without emotion, then cleaned herself up. She was confused why this happened, because she hadn't eaten anything out of the ordinary lately, and she had never gotten drunk in her life.  
  
"Are you sure, honey?" Helen asked as she flipped open her cell phone.  
  
"I'm--" Daria was cut off by a man's screaming.  
  
"HELEN!! THE MUFFINS ARE BURNING!" It was her father, Jake. After a pause, he continued to holler. "HELEN!!! I BURNT MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of God," Helen said as she headed towards the kitchen to save her idiot husband. Daria, thankful for the interruption, brushed her teeth and got ready for the day, which would be Hell, just like every other day of her life.  
  
*~*~  
  
"What do you wanna do?" Jane asked Jesse as the two sat on the Lanes' living room couch that night. They were now a couple. On the night of the party, they had started talking to each other, and even though they had been friends for awhile, they both felt really nervous. They had nothing to be nervous about, however, because they had a blast joking on all of the popular kids. Before they knew it, they were kissing. When they went to the boardwalk after they left the party, they walked hand in hand and just continued to talk. Jesse worked up his courage and asked Jane to be his girlfriend, and she accepted, though she was bewildered.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Jesse asked blankly as he leaned on the back of the couch.  
  
"Wanna go get some pizza?" Jane asked, since she had no better ideas.  
  
"Sure," replied Jesse. He and Jane stood up and got into Jane's car. Jane drove to the pizza parlor, although it was not very far away, and the two sat down in a booth.  
  
"Where's Trent?" Jesse asked, oblivious that his best friend hadn't been around al night.  
  
"He and Daria went to the Rancid concert," said Jane as she took a sip of her soda.  
  
"I thought they were seeing Good Charlotte," said Jesse, taking a bite of pizza.  
  
"Not bloody likely," said Jane. "Good Charlotte isn't hard enough for Trent."  
  
"Oh," said Jesse. There was complete silence for a minute, then Jesse piped up with another question. "Where's Daria?"  
  
"With Trent," Jane replied.  
  
"Oh," said Jesse, unsure of what to say. He looked at Jane, who just looked at him back.  
  
"Shouldn't we say something?" Jane asked flatly, bored out of her skull.  
  
"I dunno," said Jesse. "How about we go to the Zen and check out a local band?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Jane. After all, she and Jesse had nothing better to do, since they weren't big fans of Rancid and Daria and Trent were out.  
  
*~*~  
  
Trent and Daria stood on the floor in front of the stage as Rancid rocked the stage. Daria was wrapped in Trent's tattooed arms, which she didn't mind, but she wasn't having too much fun. She didn't mind Rancid, and she did listen to their music sometimes, but she just wasn't a musical person. The only reason she went to the concert was because Trent wanted her to go with him. Besides the boredom, Daria also wasn't feeling that great. Her stomach hurt and she felt nauseous again. She had been vomiting a lot lately, but she had no clue why.  
  
After "I Wanna Riot" ended, Lars (from Rancid) introduced the next song, "Radio". The band began to play, and Daria felt that she was about to vomit. She curled her way out of Trent's arms and told Trent that she had to go to the bathroom. He stood there to keep their place as Daria bolted towards the bathroom. When she got there, she leaned over the toilet and barfed her guts out. When she finished, she cleaned up her face and went back into the crowd. She decided that she would see the doctor the next day. She was so tired of vomiting.  
  
*~*~  
  
The next morning, a tired Daria woke up and snuck to the doctor's office. She didn't want to tell her parents where she was going just in case something unexpected happened, so she told them that she was going to go see Jane. She got in the car and drove to Dr. Phillips, and explained to the receptionist that she needed to see him right away. There wasn't a lot happening, so the receptionist said that he would be right there. Daria sat in the waiting room, in a quandary of what was lying ahead.  
  
"Daria, what brings you here?" asked Dr. Phillips after he led Daria into his office.  
  
"Um, I have been vomiting a lot lately," said Daria quietly. Dr. Phillips continued to ask her some questions, then decided to give her a urine test. To not get graphic, when she got done, he did his thing and awaited the results. After about ten minutes, he told Daria why she had been getting so sick.  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Um, I finished the second chapter. Yup.  
  
RUTHLESS BUNNY: I appreciate your comments, but I have a plot for this story and I am sticking to it. Please next time try not to be so formal when reviewing because I am only 15, and I don't have extensive vocabulary. But thanks for putting the suggestions in a nice way.  
  
ANGEL: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it.  
  
JANICE C. VASQUEZ: Thanks. Can't wait to read your fic. Thanks for accepting me even though you hate GC. A lot of GC haters tend to call me a poseur and they insult me.  
  
KAR: I doubt Trent was a chainsmoker. I'm glad u like this.  
  
JADE: Thanks much!! I think everyone was confused about the smoking thing. But don't waste your time thinking about it because it has NOTHING to do with the story. ^_^ I'm glad u like this.  
  
V: No, I am not 8 years old, but I don't care what you say 'coz I don't need you anyway. Fuck off!  
  
EQJS: Thanks, I really appreciate your review.  
  
MIKE YAMIOLKOSKI: Maybe it's just me, but I can see Tom doing a thing like that. And I'll put all the footnotes I want. And for your information, Tom's name won't even be mentioned anymore in this story. And about the "It's Date Rape, Charlie Brown", well I'm only 15 and that is the best I could do. So sue me. I know you are trying to help, but I have a plot for this and I have a good story ahead, and I'm doing it my way. And it will NOT be cliche hell because the characters are all gonna be in awkward situations.  
  
EUTERPE: Just so you know, this has a plot. It's just not all going to be in the first chapter. And this is going to be different, but if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm doing it my way, and I don't give a damn what u say. The characters are hard to do, but I've been watching Daria since I was 11, so I try my best.  
  
NZGIRLCALLISTO: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad somebody likes it.  
  
Please read and review this chapter, but be nice. 


	3. Run Away

Since when do I own anything? Did I just wake up this morning and own Daria or Riding In Cars With Boys? Naw, I didn't think so...................Oh, so you think I did?!?!?!? Don't tell me I claim to own Daria or RICWB!!!!! *starts hyperventilating* I ALWAYS SAY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! GAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And pull up your pants!! (As Dennis Leary would say) Anyways..........................  
  
Oh yeah: Congrats to Good Charlotte for winning the Viewers' Choice Award on the VMA's over a month ago. (And I got tickets to see them in three weeks! ^^)They damn well deserved it! They deserved the other two awards, too, but you know........"Most critics are cynical assholes!" Just like Julian said in Big Daddy. OK, on with the story...........................  
  
~CHAPTER 3: RUN AWAY~  
  
Daria's eyes shot open for a split second as she stared at Dr. Phillips. She was pregnant? How could this have happened? Well there was that one night....................  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Daria and Trent were making out in the back of the Tank after Jane and Jesse had gone for a walk on the boardwalk, after fleeing from the graduation party. Daria was extremely uncomfortable in the situation she was in, but it was Trent. Everything else just seemed a blur because before they knew it, they were making love in the back of the Tank. Daria was very embarrassed and unsure of what to do. She really liked Trent and kinda wanted to make love to him, but she also kinda wanted to wait. Unsure of what to do, she just went along with it. Besides, she could always get an abortion, right? And it wasn't like Trent was diseased or anything, because she would have known. She would have found out from Jane, or he would have said something before they started.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"Do you want an abortion?" asked Dr. Phillips, breaking Daria from her trance. She was very unsure, because it would probably be the best answer, but she wasn't sure if she could just do a thing like that.  
  
"As much as I don't want to, I'll have to talk it over with my parents," Daria said without emotion.  
  
"OK then," said Dr. Phillips. "Give me a call when you come up with a decision." He opened the door as Daria walked out of the office, looking emotionless, yet disappointed all the same.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Daria sat on her bed and thought about how she would break the news to her parents. She couldn't tell them face to face because Helen would jump on her every word, Jake would be completely oblivious to the situation if he didn't get enraged and the story would somehow get around how his father tormented him, and Quinn..............well, Quinn would be completely shocked and start questioning how someone so "geeky" could get slammed before the most popular girl in school. Of course she would talk about it all over the school, and even though Daria would be out of Lawndale High, it would still be pretty embarrassing. Sighing, Daria knew that there was only one way for her to handle this. She got up and walked over to her desk and started writing on a piece of paper.  
  
Mom and Dad,  
  
As much as I don't want to talk to you about certain issues in my life, I have no choice but to tell you about this one. I am going away for a few days and I ask that you don't try to bring me home because I need time to think. I found out today that I am pregnant, and Trent is the father. I feel as bad about it as you do and quite frankly, I feel like crap. Take the few  
days that I'm away to think of how you're going to crucify me.  
  
~Daria  
  
She left the note on her desk, then pulled a small suitcase from under her bed. She packed the necessary essentials she would need, then reading and writing materials. She grabbed the note off her desk and folded it and put a piece of tape on it. Just as she was about to sneak out, Quinn popped in her doorway.  
  
"Eew, you NEED to do something with this room," the red-haired bimbo commented.  
  
"Don't worry," said Daria meekly, "I'll add the puddles of blood in a few days. Care to contribute?"  
  
"Haha, Daria," said Quinn sarcastically as she folded her arms. "Well, Mom wants to know why you've been avoiding us lately, but she and Dad are both working late and I want to know where the cordless phone is because tonight I have a date with Cory and I need to know what color shoes he's wearing so that I can coordinate them with my make up."  
  
"So much depth," Daria said cynically as she sat down on her bed. "The phone's in Mom's room." Just then, something crossed Daria's mind. If she fell down the stairs, she could miscarry, and it wouldn't be her fault that the baby died. She needed someone to push her. And she knew just who would enjoy doing it.  
  
"Quinn, can you do me a favor?" Daria asked without emotion, but secretly scared of all the fashion advice that the little "Fashion Fiend" would get into.  
  
"Finally! You're gonna get rid of that outfit!" Quinn squealed as she walked up to Daria and threw her arms around her. Daria quickly pulled away with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Personal space!" said Daria as Quinn stood in front of her, with her arms folded.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Quinn asked angrily, looking down at her older sister.  
  
"Will you push me down the stairs?" said Daria as a smile spread across Quinn's face.  
  
"Well, I'd love to, but I HAVE to call Cory before it's too late. Maybe for a small fee--"  
  
"$5." Daria offered. Whatever it took for her to get rid of the baby by "accident", she would do.  
  
"$20?" Now Quinn was going too far.  
  
"$10." Daria had to bargain with the little brat.  
  
"Done," said Quinn as Daria stood up. The girls walked towards the top of the stairs and looked down.  
  
"Why do you want to do this, Daria?" asked Quinn.  
  
"Personal reason," said Daria. "Now do it."  
  
"OK!" With that, Quinn pushed Daria forward and watched her tumble down the stairs. It was a little enjoyable, because it wasn't a hard fall, but Quinn had to admit she didn't want something bad to happen to Daria.  
  
"Ow," said Daria when she reached the bottom. She really hadn't fallen really hard, and there was no chance she was gonna miscarry. Damn, she couldn't win.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Quinn from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm fine," said Daria with a touch of anger in her voice as she stood up. She walked up to her room again as Quinn went in Helen's room to look for the phone. Now was the perfect opportunity to get out, since everybody else was gone. Daria taped the note to her door and picked up her suitcase. She set it down in the hall and closed her door, then picked the suitcase and walked down the steps that she had just tumbled down. She opened the door quietly and slipped out, headed towards her car. She put the suitcase in the trunk, then got in the driver's seat. She started the ignition and headed towards Jane's house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what brings you here, amiga?" asked Jane after Daria finished unrolling her sleeping bag on the floor in Jane's room.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you," replied Daria. "Very stupid, but very important."  
  
"The aliens have finally taken Quinn back to her home planet?" Jane remarked as Daria sat down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Let's not get our hopes up," said Daria as she folded her arms. She stared down at her lap, and said quietly, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"OK, enough with the joking," said Jane. "What did you really want to tell me?"  
  
"I'm serious," said Daria. "And Trent is the father." Jane's eyes grew wide and she thought back to the night after the party, and she and Jesse went for a walk on the beach, and oh no--Daria and Trent stayed in the tank. Alone. They must have--Jane didn't want to think about it. She shook her head and looked at her best friend uneasily. She knew that Daria was serious, and that now was not the time to tell her that she had made love to Jesse that same night after they left the beach.  
  
"How are you gonna tell Helen and Jake?" asked Jane after she shook her thoughts.  
  
"I left them a note before I left," said Daria. "Maybe that'll give them some time to blow off some steam."  
  
"Good luck on that, Indiana Morgendorffer," said Jane. She knew how Helen and Jake were, and she knew that they would NOT let Daria out of this alive. "When are you gonna tell Trent?"  
  
"Sometime over the next few days," said Daria. "But I wanna tell him alone."  
  
"Wow," said Jane as she started to chuckle evilly. "You and my brother!" After years of playing her yenta act, Jane was glad to see something happen between Daria and Trent, but she didn't want something as big as this to happen. Her grin turned back into a frown as she continued to stand there.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Daria. "Wanna go get some pizza?"  
  
"Sure," said Jane as Daria stood up. With that said and done, the two girls left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Daria and Jane awoke and headed downstairs. Jane searched the cupboards, hoping that perhaps she could find something for breakfast. It wasn't very often that food was in the house, since her parents were always out of town, and they rarely had time to go to the store. Jane opened the refrigerator, and found a few eggs in there. She took them out and took a little sniff, since food often rotted in that neglected kitchen. Surprisingly, they smelled fine, so she cooked them up while she and Daria talked about something that was on Sick, Sad World the previous night.  
  
Just then, Trent stumbled down the stairs and smelling something, headed for the kitchen. He saw Jane standing over the stove, cooking up eggs, and he looked over at Daria sitting at the table, and grinned at her. She looked uneasy about something when she looked back at him, and being Trent, he was completely oblivious to it. He sat down next to Daria, and she leaned over towards him.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said quietly. "Alone."  
  
"OK," said Trent. "How about we go to the park," he suggested. "That way we won't have to worry about Janey."  
  
"Um, OK," said Daria without emotion.  
  
"OK, we actually have breakfast this morning," said Jane as she slopped the eggs on three plates and put them on the table. The three ate in silence, then went to get ready, leaving the empty plates on the table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Trent as he and Daria stood side by side on the bridge over the pond in the park. Daria stared ahead of her, afraid to look at Trent. She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said quietly, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"With my kid?" asked Trent, who was fully alert now.  
  
"Yes," said Daria. "I didn't want for this to happen, but there's no way out of it."  
  
"Are you gonna get an abortion?" asked Trent.  
  
"I don't want to," said Daria, still staring ahead of her. "I don't want to kill it. At least not on purpose."  
  
"Have your parents found out?"  
  
"I left them a note. They're gonna kill me," said Daria.  
  
"Maybe they won't if we get married," said Trent. He quickly realized what he had just proposed, but knew that deep down, he wanted to do it. "Daria, look at me."  
  
Daria turned her head, and said, "Trent, I don't have to drag you into this. I can take care of it myself."  
  
"No," said Trent. He took Daria's hand in his and looked in her eyes, "Daria, please marry me."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Daria. "I want to, but I can't drag you into this."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, but school has been hectic for me and I'm working on two other stories. I want to clear up now that the reason I left out the part about Trent and Daria having sex was because I wanted a cliffhanger. I f I said that Trent and Daria had sex, then she was pregnant, that would have been boring to the readers. Since I left it out, more people would read to find out HOW it happened.  
  
I want to thank the following: LadyTrista, Mike Yamiolkoski, Janice C. Vasquez, Kar, beckie13, Amanda, nzgirlcallisto, Thalia15, Euterpe, Jade, Katrin the Great, nimacu, Ronetta, DreamerChick, Sugar Blossom2, Spork Master G, and beth for reviewing. In response to Ronetta and nimacu, thanks for the "preaching". ^_^ Euterpe, just so you know, the person I told to "fuck off" was insulting me, not trying to help. Mike Yamiolkoski, some of the things you say make sense. The "Date Rape" line, well it's a drug that is put in drinks. It probably tastes bad, and Daria spit put her drink, so Jane said that. And I just explained the "sex" thing above. I appreciate your apology, but Ronetta has a point, if you read her review.  
  
Anyways, please read and review, but don't go overboard with the "helpful" comments/insults or whatever you want to call them. 


	4. Give It A Try

I still don't own Daria or Riding In Cars With Boys. So don't sue!  
  
CHAPTER 4: GIVE IT A TRY  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake screamed after he saw the note that Helen handed to him. He and his wife were sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the note that was taped to Daria's door two days  
  
"I can't believe she would do this, I mean, she gets straight A's," said Helen harshly. "This sounds more like something Quinn would do."  
  
"QUINN'S PREGNANT TOO????" Jake asked as his face started turning red. When his face regained normal color, he put his head in his arms. "Aw, Helen, where did we go wrong??" He began to whine.  
  
"Jake, Quinn's not pregnant, Daria is," said Helen as Jake's head popped up.  
  
"Well, no use hiding it. WHOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! OL' JAKEY'S GONNA BE A GRANDPA!!!!!" cheered Jake as he jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Jake, she's 18!" said Helen sternly. "Sit down!" Hearing the seriousness in his wife's tone, he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Did she elope and not tell us?" Jake squeaked out as Helen glared at him.  
  
"No, but Trent is the father, and I really don't know what he can do for her," said Helen.  
  
"Trent???" asked Jake as a wide smile crossed his face. "Helen, he'll be fine, Trent's a cool dude!"  
  
"Jake, he doesn't have a job and he spends his days sleeping," Helen reasoned. He can't support her, and she needs to go to college."  
  
"Why don't she and Trent live here?" Jake suggested.  
  
"Jake, we don't need two more mouths to feed, and Daria needs to learn that if she is going to be a mother, she needs to take the responsibilities of a mother."  
  
***********  
  
Quinn was walking in the living room, looking for the cordless phone. She was supposed to call Stacy, but what she heard from the kitchen was way too good to sacrifice hearing in order to talk to Stacy. She leaned against the wall just outside of the kitchen, and listened intently.  
  
"Daria needs to learn that if she is going to be a mother, she needs to take the responsibilities of a mother," Helen said.  
  
"What about Trent?" asked Jake.  
  
"He's not our kid, so we can't do anything, but he does need to take the responsibilities of being a father, too."  
  
Quinn's jaw dropped. Daria and Trent were having a baby? Quinn had always sensed some chemistry between the two of them, but this was just too unexpected. This was Daria. Brainy, sarcastic, Daria. Quinn picked up the cordless phone and headed straight to her room. Boy, did she have a lot to tell her friends.  
  
***********  
  
"I can't believe your cousin or whatever is pregnant," said Sandy the next morning in the halls of Lawndale High. The Fashion Club strolled down the halls, discussing Daria's situation.  
  
"I can't believe she got slammed before any of us," said Tiffany with a touch of regret in her voice.  
  
"But we don't wanna be sluts," said Stacy. "We'll look cheap!"  
  
"Stacy dear, if this 'Daria' girl can get slammed, we sure can," said Sandy. "But we don't want to."  
  
"No, we shouldn't," said Quinn. "If Daria got pregnant, and then we did, then people would think we were copying her and that would totally ruin our reputation!"  
  
"Exactly," said Sandy as the bell rung and the four morons headed to class.  
  
***********  
  
"You have to go back sometime," said Jane as she and Daria sat in Jane's room. Daria was lying on the bed, and Jane was painting. "Not that your presence here was unbearable."  
  
"I can't hide from them forever, and I can't drag you and Trent into this," said Daria quietly.  
  
"Well I'll be with you every step of the way," said Jane as she turned towards her friend.  
  
"Umm, thanks," said Daria quietly.  
  
"But I can't believe you didn't accept Trent's proposal," said Jane. "You've had a thing for him for the past two years, even though you ignored the thing to go out with Tom."  
  
"I can't drag him into this," said Daria.  
  
"But he's the father," said Jane.  
  
"I know, and I kind of want to marry him, but I don't want to depend on him," said Daria.  
  
"So marry him, and be independent," said Jane. "You just go to college and you can be the man of the house."  
  
***********  
  
That night, Daria stepped into the house that she had left three days ago. She nervously walked into the kitchen, awaiting her doom. Surely, Helen was heating up a frozen lasagna and Jake and Quinn were sitting at the table, Jake reading the paper and Quinn the latest issue of Waif magazine.  
  
"Well Daria, I see you finally decided the time was right for you to come home," said Helen sternly. "We've been waiting for you two."  
  
"Two?" asked Daria, then realized what Helen meant. She had read the note. They knew that she was pregnant. Well at least she didn't have to tell them face to face. Helen pulled the note off the refrigerator and sat down in her seat. All three of the family stared up at Daria, who had an expressionless face.  
  
"Are you and Trent going to get married?" asked Helen sternly.  
  
"He proposed it, but I don't need it," said Daria quietly. "I can make it on my own."  
  
"Daria, you're a still a young lady, you need to go to college, and you can't if you're taking care of a baby," said Helen.  
  
"I can, and I will," said Daria. "I'm going to go to college and become a writer, and we'll be fine."  
  
"We're very disappointed in you, kiddo," said Jake quietly as he set the newspaper down on the table. "You're throwing your life away."  
  
"I can't believe you got slammed before I did, I mean, you're such a loser--" Quinn began, but Helen interrupted.  
  
"Quinn! This is a private matter, go to your room," said Helen as Quinn gave her puppy dog eyes. "NOW!" she added as Quinn sulked and went upstairs to her room. Quinn wanted to see what would happen to Daria, and she wanted to rub the situation in, being that that was what she did best.  
  
"Daria, we know that you can go to college, but we think that you should marry Trent. That way he'd be able to help you take care of the baby," suggested Helen.  
  
"I can't drag him into this," said Daria quietly.  
  
"He's the father, give him a chance," said Helen with a pleading look on her face. "I know he's not the most reliable, but give it a try."  
  
"OK," Daria sighed. "But somehow I know I'm going to regret this."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hey! I know this was short, but the next chapter will be longer and better. And I'm gonna try to update more often, school sucks up a lot of time, but I'm gonna work on updating more. What's with the lack of reviews??? Was it because I stood up for myself when I got flamed?? Anyways, I hope to see more reviews for this chapter.  
  
Thanks to these people for reviewing:  
  
Janice C. Vasquez: That was a little rushed, I'll admit, and some things are gonn ahve to be just a bit rushed to get to the point of the story, but I'll try my best not to rush it too much. But thanks for reading!  
  
Lady Trista: Well, the answer to your question is answered above. :) But this isn't it, there's a lot more to be encountered. I'm glad you like this.  
  
Katrin the Great: I'm gonna try to update more, like I said, it's hard, but I'm gonna try. :)  
  
Chibi Horsewoman: Well, I don't have anyone to bitch out here, but when I get a flame, (which I was getting) I just stand up for myself. I see what you mean, but I'm just not the type who will be stomped on. I explained the Date Rape, Charlie Brown thing in the last chapter, but I'm not as quick with the sarcasm as Daria and Jane are. Otherwise, I'm glad you like this, and yes, the hole is very cramped and dark. :) But I'm leaving it tomorrow night to see Good Charlotte! ^^  
  
Anyways, please read and review!!!!!! 


	5. I Don't Want This

I do not own Daria or Riding in Cars With Boys, I did not acquire them over the time since I last updated.  
  
~CHAPTER 5: I DON'T WANT THIS~  
  
Daria lied in her bed that night, and thought about the conversation that she had had with her family. What was she doing? Getting pregnant and marrying Trent? And she was only 18. This was not supposed to happen, this was not a part of her plan. Why had she been so stupid? She could have spoken up, why didn't she? She turned over and looked at the clock, it was only 9:30. She sat up in her bed and put on her glasses, and picked up the phone. She needed someone's advice, and she knew who that someone would be.  
  
"Aunt Amy?" she asked when the person on the other line answered.  
  
"Daria," greeted Amy on the other line. "How's it going? Has Helen gone to a mental institution yet?"  
  
"She's on her way," Daria quipped. "But I'll be too if I don't talk to someone."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Amy, with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm.....pregnant," she began, disgusted at the words that were coming out of her mouth."I'm supposed to marry the father, but I don't know what to do."  
  
"Oh my," said Amy. "Well what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know," said Daria, quietly. "I like him a lot, and I don't think I want to abort, but I don't want this."  
  
"Well Daria, if I was Helen, I'd probably go on and on about how you screwed up and how you should face the consequences, but I'm not like that. But I'll tell you this, think about it. How badly do you want it, or do you want it at all? And how will things be different?" replied Amy.  
  
"I guess that makes sense," said Daria. "But I really need to think a lot."  
  
"Do that," said Amy. "You're good at thinking. Nowadays there aren't so many people out there who are."  
  
"Thanks," said Daria with a wry smile. She bid Amy goodbye, and she hung up the phone. She took off her glasses and turned out her light, then lied back down in her bed. What did she want to do? If she married Trent and had the baby, there wasn't a guarantee that she would succeed. She would have to live off of minimum wage until she finished college. And that would take a long time. But if she aborted, well, she wouldn't get caught up in that. But then she'd be killing a living thing. She continued to think about it until she felt herself drift to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
"So you know what you're going to do?" asked Jane. Jane and Daria were in Jane's room, Daria on the bed and Jane at the easel.  
  
"Yeah, but I wonder how Trent will take it," she replied.  
  
"You haven't told him yet?" asked Jane as she dipped her paintbrush into the splotch of blood red paint on the palette.  
  
"I will, next time I see him," she said. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's in his room, passed out," said Jane.  
  
"I should have known," said Daria meekly.  
  
"It's what he does everyday," said Jane. "Lifestyles of the broke and lazy." She and Daria chuckled just as Trent, to their surprise, walked by.  
  
"Apparently he wasn't too passed out," said Daria as Trent stopped.  
  
"Hey Janey, Daria," Trent said coolly as he leaned against the doorway. "Janey, have you seen my guitar pick?"  
  
"No," said Jane simply.  
  
"Trent, can I talk to you?" asked Daria quietly.  
  
"Sure," he said as Daria followed him into the hallway. He led her into his bedroom, knowing what it was about.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked they sat on his bed.  
  
"I think I'm going to abort," said Daria. "I was gonna accept your proposal, but, I don't want this."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Trent.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I am," said Daria as she looked down at her lap.  
  
"Don't be," said Trent. "If that's what you want, then I want it too."  
  
"You're not upset?" asked Daria.  
  
"No," said Trent. "I just want you to do what's best for you." He smiled at her, and she looked at him, and for a slight second he thought he saw her smile just a little bit. It happened so fast, and it was so small, it was hard to catch. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips, and they headed upstairs.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning, Daria ate her breakfast as she buried her nose into a book. Jake and Quinn were seated around her, Jake reading the newspaper and Quinn reading another issue of Waif. Helen came down the stairs and looked at Daria. How could this have happened? How could she throw her life away like that? However, Helen knew that Daria would have to do what was best for her, so she decided that she wouldn't force Daria into marrying Trent. She entered the kitchen, and looked over at the phone.  
  
"Quinn, weren't you supposed to call Sandi?" asked Helen, hoping to get her youngest daughter out of the kitchen. She needed to talk to Daria, and it would be best if Quinn wasn't there.  
  
"That's right!" said Quinn as she got up and took the cordless phone, then headed up to her room.  
  
"Daria," said Helen as she sat down next to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Correct," said Daria. She put her book down, knowing that she needed to tell Helen of her decision.  
  
"Daria, I was thinking last night, and I don't want to force you into marrying Trent," said Helen calmly.  
  
"You don't," said Daria quietly. "Because I want an abortion."  
  
"Did you talk this over with Trent?" asked Helen.  
  
"He's fine with it as long as it's what's best for me," said Daria.  
  
"Well," said Helen. "If that's what you want. Are you completely sure?"  
  
"Positive," said Daria. With that, Helen pulled out her cell phone and made an appointment with Dr. Phillips.  
  
***********  
  
The appointment was set for the next week. Helen and Trent sat in the waiting room while Daria got the abortion. After waiting for awhile, Helen broke the silence.  
  
"So this is fine with you?" Helen asked Trent.  
  
"If it's what Daria wants," said Trent simply.  
  
"Now you both know to be more careful next time you decide to have sex," said Helen.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Trent. Just then, the doctor called them in and announced that the process was done. Daria was pregnant no more.  
  
***********  
  
"Well I'm glad this is all over with," said Daria one week later. They were in Daria's room, Daria lying on the bed and Jane sitting at the computer desk.  
  
"Me too," said Jane. "But it was nice seeing something happen between you and my brother."  
  
"Well don't get used to it," said Daria. "We're still going out, but nothing more."  
  
"Good," said Jane. "Because Daria Morgendorffer doesn't get pregnant."  
  
"At least not until the rest of the human race is wiped out by stupidity," Daria quipped.  
  
"And even then," said Jane.  
  
"The human race will suffer."  
  
***THE END***  
  
OK, I know the ending kinda sorta sucks, but oh well. I had a longer story in mind for this, but this ending is much better, so here it is! I'll write more Daria if I can think it up, like I said, she's so hard to keep in character and it's hard to come up with stuff for her.  
  
I wanna thank everybody who reviewed this, except for the moronic flamers. SheInu, ME, ni9htdreame12, Christina G., Sanosuke'sGurl4Ever, Anaii, Katrin the Great, and Janice C. Vasquez for reviewing the last chapter. I got 42 reviews, please make it 50! This is the last chapter, so I need 8 reviews. It'll be my highest ever.  
  
For the ppl who want to be bored with the details of the GC concert last month, here goes: When we first got there, I saw Benji at the gate signing autographs, but my dad had to park and he couldn't let me out while he go find a space, and when we got back, he was gone. :'( Man, it hurts SO bad!! I wanted to get there early to meet them, but my parents didn't listen to me but now they know that next time, we need to go early. I didn't meet them, but I was SO close to them during the show and Joel and Benji made direct eye contact with me ( I was jumping because all the kids in front of me were tall, and they weren't jumping, and the twins saw me! ^^) , Billy smiled at me, when Benji was on the side of the stage while Mest was on, I screamed, "I LOVE YOU BENJI!" and he turned his head in my direction (he heard me! ^_^), and when some dumbass kids got wild around me and I was getting pushed pretty badly, Billy was watching me and he looked concerned about me. :) It was SO fun. :) I could see these guys so close, I could see the details on their tattoos. I wanted to wait to see if they would do autographs after the show, but my dad was in a hurry to go. But Goldfinger (one of the opening acts) did autographs after the show and I met them and told them they rocked and they said thanks and that we were a good crowd. :) GC likes it here in VA, so they'll come back soon. My stupid sister said her friend said she was in the front row and in the mosh pit and she got Benji's guitar pick and an autograph, but they're lying. But you know what Benji said at the show? He said, "Let's do something that's never been done before at a GC concert in Virginia. Let's square dance! The largest square dance that's ever been done at a GC concert! Do si do, swing your partner round and round...." And when the kids were square dancing (I wasn't because I didn't have any room because I was squished!), Benji says, "You guys are weird! Square dancing at a GC concert! No, I'm kidding! You guys are great!" lol! He's so crazy, I love him. ^^  
  
Ok then, please read and review!!! 


End file.
